legoproductsandmorefandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO® The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO' Lord of the Rings: The Video Game '''is a video game by LEGO®, TT Games, and is based on LEGO The Lord of the Rings. The game is baesed around ''The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King movies by Peter Jackson, and the books, by J. R. R. Tolkien. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar with other games, but new things have been done, like jumping to avoid attacks, slow moving, as in escaping Riders, such done in the second. Bigger characters, like Treebeard, is also included. Cutscenes still have humor in them and for the second time ever, the minifigures talk, like in Batman 2. Characters In the game there are 84 charaters to play. Playable Photos are at the end of this category. *Aragorn (Regular) *Aragorn (Gondor Armour) *Aragorn (Royal Armour) *Arwen Evenstar (Ranger) *Mini-Balrog *Barrow Wight *Beregond *Berserker *Bilbo Baggins *Boromir *Boromir (Captain) *Boromir (Ghost) *Celeborn *Citadel Guard *Cosair Pirate #1 *Cosair Pirate #2 *Denethor *Easterling *Elendil *Elrond (Third Age) *Elrond (Second Age) *Éomer *Éowyn (Regular) *Éowyn (Armour) *Faramir *Faramir (Ranger) *Faramir (Gondor Armour) *Farmer Maggot *Frodo Baggins (Regular) *Frodo Baggins (Shire Clothes) *Frodo Baggins (Mount Doom) *Frodo Baggins (Orc) *Galadriel *Gamling *Gandalf the Gray *Gandalf the White *Gil-galad *Gimli *Gloin *Glofindel *Gollum *Gondorian Ranger *Gothmog *Grima Wormtounge *Grishnakh *Haldir *Hama *Haradrim Warrior *Isildur *King of the Dead *Legolas *Lothlorien Elf *Lurtz *Madril *Meriadoc (Merry) *Meriadoc (Merry) (Rohan Armor) *Mordor Orc *Mines of Moria Orc *Mouth of Sauron *Peregin (Pippin) *Peregin (Pippin) (Citadel Guard) *Prince Imrahil *Radagast the Brown *Ringwraith (Nazgul, Black Riders) *Ringwraith (Nazgul, Black Riders) (World of Ringwraiths) *Rohan Guard *Rohan Soldier *Rosie *Samwise Gamgee (Sam) (Regular) *Samwise Gamgee (Sam) (Mount Doom) *Samwise Gamgee (Sam) (Orc) *Saurman *Sauron of the Second Age *Sauron *Shagrat *Soldier of the Dead *Smeagol (Now Gollum, Hobbit) *King Theoden *King Theoden (Saurman) *Theored *Tom Bombadil (never appeared in movies) *Uruk-Hai *Witch-King (Black Rider) picCC12A9643D4F8939D7AAE88F842257A1.png|Aragorn (Regular) Aragorn_Gondor_Armour.png|Aragorn (Gondor Armour) Lego_lotr_King_Aragorn.PNG|Aragorn (Royal Armour) Char09_arwenevenstarranger.jpg|Arwen Evenstar (Ranger) Lego_Balrog.jpg|Mini-Balrog (This is the bigger version, but it is the same) Barrowwight2.jpg|Barrow Wight. Beregond.png|Beregond 31whjihsdfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Berserker Old_Bilbo_Baggins_2.png|Bilbo Baggins. b008oilsyw.jpg|Boromir Captain_Boromir.png|Boromir (Captain) Boromir_ghost.png|Boromir (Ghost) Celeborn.jpg|Celeborn Char68_citadelguard.jpg|Citadel Guard Pirate_of_Umbar.png|Cosair Pirate #1 mqdefault.jpg|Cosair Pirate #2 Char66_denethor.jpg|Denethor Pizza_Guys.png|Easterlings (holding pizza) 150px-Char01_elendil.png|Elendil Elrond.png|Elrond (Regular) Elrond(2nd_Age).png|Elrond (Second Age) Lego_lotr_Eomer_on_horse.jpg|Éomer Éowyn.png|Éowyn (Regular) eowyn-armor.png|Éowyn (Armour) Faramir-1.jpg|Faramir (Regular) Ranger_Faramir.png|Faramir (Ranger) 81px-Faramir2.jpg|Faramir (Gondor Armour) Maggot.png|Farmer Maggot 4007884688.jpg|Frodo Baggins (Regular) $T2eC16NHJGQE9noMZGd5BQJ(D+I2qQ~~60_35.JPG|Frodo Baggins (Shire) Frodo_after_Shelob_in_Clothes.png|Frodo Baggins (Mount Doom) Frodo_in_Orc_Armour.png|Frodo Baggins (Orc) Galadriel.jpg|Galdriel 150px-Gamling...png|Gamling Lego_Gandalf.png|Gandalf the Grey Gandalf_the_White_1.png|Gandalf the White Non-Playable Pictures will be shown at the end of this category. *Aldor *Barliman Butterbur *Blacksmith *Círdan *Guritz *Hobbit #1 *Hobbit #2 *Hobbit #3 *Hobbit #4 *Hobbit #5 *Hobbit #6 *Oliphaunt Mahûd Leader *Peter Jackson (Bree) *Peter Jackson (Cosair) *Peter Jackson (Helm's Deep) Aldor.png|Aldor Snapshot_1_(11-13-2012_7-48_PM).png|Barliman Butterbur Rings_Blacksmith.png|Blacksmith Cirdan_the_Shipwright.jpg|Círdan 8319844145_11ebc2a241.jpg|Guritz 150px-Hobbit.png|Hobbit (This counts #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 and #6 150px-Some_kind_of_Orc.png|Oliphaunt Mahûd Leader Peter_jackson.png|Hi, Peter Jackson! (This is the Bree Peter Jackson. The Helm's Deep one is throwing a Oscar® at a Orc, which he won for The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and showing of his Oscar® with the Corsair Pirates, which he won for The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Levels Areas Eriador - The Shire, Bree, Buckland *The Shire **Hobbiton *Bag End *Bucklebury *Bree **The Inn of the Prancing Pony **Blacksmith Shop *Weathertop *Rivendell *Trollshaws *The Misty Mountains **Gollum's Cave **The Mines of Moria ***Balin's Tomb ***The Bridge of Khazad-dûm Rhovanion - Amon Hen, Lothlorien *Lothlorien *Amon Hen *Emyn Muil Rohan - Edoras, Helm's Deep, Fangorn Forest *Helm's Deep *Edoras *Fangorn Forest *Dunharrow Gondor - Minas Tirith, Isengard, Osiligath *Minas Tirith **Citadel Courtyard **The White Tower *Pellennor Fields *Osiligath *Isengard Mordor - Mount Doom, Cirith Ungol, Shelob's Lair *Barad-dûr **The Eye *Shelob's Lair *The Black Gate *Minas Morgul *Mount Doom *Cirith Ungol Press Statement - Summary This comes from E3 2011''*'' *'' This means it is unknown''